FL RP Musical
FL-RP Musical was a project by Random N00b, it was a spoof of musical Les Miserables, only one scene was ever worked on by Random: One Day More. The musical was based loosely upon events of FL-RP and putting them in world of Les Miserables. It was centered on story of ex-assassin droid HK-36-1 and him trying to fit back into the society mostly populated by humans while it was controlled by Sith. Below are depicted lyrics for song One Day More, version used in FL-RP The Musical: HK-36-1: One day more. Another day, another destiny, it's never ending road to cavalry. This men seem to know my crimes, they'll surely come the second time. One day more. Kaden Lightfire: I did not live until today, how can I live when we are parted? HK-36-1: One day more. Kaden Lightfire and Neja Te'Kora: Tomorrow you'll be worlds away, and yet with you my world has started. L'aila Morax: One more day all on my own. Kaden and Neja: Will we ever meet again? L'aila: One more day with him not caring. Kaden and Neja: I was born to be with you. L'aila: What a life I might have known! Kaden and Neja: And I swear I will be true. L'aila: But he never saw me there! HK-36-2: One more day before the storm! Kaden: Do I follow where she goes? HK-36-2: At the barricades of freedom! Kaden: Shall I join our brothers there? HK-36-2: When our ranks begin to form! Kaden: Do I stay or do I dare? HK-36-2: Will you take your place with me?! All: The time is now, the day is here! HK-36-1: One day more! John Reunen: One more day to revolution, we will nip it in the bud! I will join these little Jedi, they will wet themselves with blood! HK-36-1: One day more! Two Sith Apprentice: Watch them run amock! Catch them as they fall! Never know your luck when there's a free for all! Here a little dip, there a little touch! Most of them are goners so they won't miss much! Army of Jedi and Droids: Jedi: One day to the new beginning! Droids: Raise the flag of freedom high! Jedi: Every men will be a king! Droids: Every droid will be a king! Jedi: There's a new world for the winning! Droids: There's a new world to be won! All: Do you hear the people sing?! Kaden: My place is here, I fight with you! HK-36-1: One day more! Kaden and Neja (Overlapping): I did not live until today. L'aila (Overlapping): One more day all on my own! Kaden and Neja (Overlapping): How can I live when we are parted? John (Overlapping): I will join these people's heros, I will follow where they go, I will learn their little secrets, I will know the things they know! HK-36-1: One day more! Kaden and Neja (Overlapping): Tomorrow you'll be worlds away. L'aila (Overlapping): What a life I might have known! Kaden and Neja (Overlapping): And yet with you my world has started. John (Overlapping): One more day to revolution, we will nip it in the bud, we'll be ready for these Jedi! Sith Apprentices (Overlapping): Watch them run amock! Catch them as they fall! Never know your luck when there's a free for all! HK-36-1: Tomorrow we'll be far away, tomorrow is the Judgement Day! All: Tomorrow we'll discover what everlasting Force has in store! One more dawn! One more day! One day more!